


The New Beginning

by Nelyon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Hirizien Sector
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelyon/pseuds/Nelyon
Summary: An angel finds new family... and a friendship that won't easily end...
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. Changing Circumstances

Volkriel appeared in heaven.

Zazriel says, "Hello and welcome to heaven."

"Hello, why are you here?" Volkriel replies.

"To aid you in the day to day of the afterlife," says Zazriel.

“So why is everything so vibrant: obsidian, marble, diamond, ruby, gold, and platinum?” questioned Volkriel.

“To not be monochromatic gold and white as it was before” Zazriel stated. “It was boring seeing only gold and white,” he continued. 

“So why black and red?” Volkriel asked.

“**Attention all who have recently died, a new change applies to future and recently deceased. Any aid given while in distress or under duress will not be counted in karma calculations for an individual.” ** A voice emanated from within their minds startling each of the angels.

“Where did you go?” Zazriel worried.

***An Angelic Year Later***

“The Demons will be coming through that gate any second now!” said the Archsworn Angels’ commander to the Archsworn Angels standing in formation between Heaven’s gates. “Ready bows and flames... aim… draw swords…,” he continued.

“What’s taking them so long?” another Archsworn Angel asked.

“Maybe the Skeletons are giving them resistance,” the commander replied. “Zazriel, d… where are you?” he grumbled.

***Meanwhile in Oblivion*** 

“And I thought things couldn’t get worse,” Volkriel sighs   
  
“And I thought Angels stay together,” Zazriel nagged

“Oh! It’s you! I go by Arkon now,” Volkriel (now Arkon) said.

“So you learned magic while I got Angelic Lightning,” said Zazriel, “it’s like a book versus a large piece of paper.”

“As long as I’m the book I’m good with that.” Arkon said. “ _ Arkios-Voidrios-Infeugios, _ ” Arkon willed, “I really need to shorten that.”

“Wow, You learned a vocabulary  _ and _ a book, at least my ‘spell’ is: silent, better against Demons, and it doesn't take some unseen mystical energy” Zazriel stated.

“Mana, Magica, call it what you will but I can cast it better than  _ any _ Angel,” Arkon joked. “Oh, I can call it  _ Trio _ ,” Arkon willed, rolling the R. Once again, a flash of lightning split the sky targeting the horde of Demons. Upon impact with the spiked landscape it created a void that consumed matter. A few seconds later the void burst into a firenova fueled by the matter the void had consumed. Arkon sighed, “Ow!” As he ignored a black and light blue flame burning his arm, “guess I cast a few too many spells.”

They joked, they fought, and they sent the Demons fleeing Oblivion.

“Same time next week,” joked Zazriel.

Arkon laughs. “You Angels have wings why not fly out of your enemies reach?”

“It’s a lot of work to fly,” Zazriel says like it were obvious.

“I just thought it would be easy,” Arkon said apologetically. “It's part of your gift.”

“Don’t be sorry, but Heaven’s expecting me back, Arkon,” he says before gliding most of the way back to Heaven.

While landing in Heaven, Zazriel’s commander yelled, “You disobeyed a direct order from your commander and you disowned the Angels as family! You are no longer known as Zazriel Archsworn Angel of Truth!”

“And here I thought aiding others without question was why most of us are here,” said ex-Angel Zazriel.

***Earth (Version Unknown)***

Zazriel, now kicked out of Heaven, found himself possessing Doctor Henry Firebird, gaining his previous memories (until his host dies).

“We need to get this patient to urgent care,” yells Doctor Henry Firebird over the helicopter landing on the helipad.

Then out of nowhere a sniper shot with a plasma based sniper rifle. The shot hit the propeller stem detaching it. As the doctors on the roof stared in shock the propeller, now detached, decapitated them. Doctor Henry Firebird (and Zazriel) fell down dead.

***??? ???????? ?????***

Zazriel asks, “Where am I,” worriedly.

A hooded figure replies, “Don’t worry it is safe now.”


	2. Starting Over... Again

As Zazriel looks around he sees bones as far as the eye can see. “Who are you?” Zazriel asks the hooded figure.

“A friend,” the hooded figure replies. “You look about ready to take off. Were you just an angel?” he asks in reply.

“How could you tell? You didn’t answer who you are,”

The hooded figure lifts his hood slowly. As the hood was lifted above where eyes would go Zazriel saw instead green fire. As they let their hood fall onto their shoulders with a whoosh of cloth Zazriel saw a skull instead of a head. “You know what I- we are, ex-Angel.”

“You are- no that would mean- it can’t be!” said Zazriel shocked. He now looked at his own hands, “But they’re normal?”

“Just as demons can look like humans, so can we.”

Zazriel still looking at his hands, “But how?”

“Your soul is now your fire. Burn off you past vestige and see yourself.”

Zazriel then ignited in fire as his skin burnt off with the crackle of fire. Surprisingly, it did not smell like burnt flesh but as plain fire. “So I’m a Skeleton?”

“Yes. We live here on the doorstep to heaven… what is your name?”

“Honestly, I was Zazriel but I don’t know.”

***Many Years Later***

“Thank you for helping me, Fendril,” said Zazriel.

“No problem, phoenix,” Fendril said jokingly.

“That isn’t too bad a nickname. I might keep it for a while,” said Zazriel (now Phoenix).

“Hey, it's better than ‘weird man,’ Phoenix,” Fendril said. “So you’re a fully scythed Reaper.”

“We all are. Don’t count yourself out,” said Phoenix.

“So, where do you plan on staying, Phoenix?”

“I saw a nice Dragon skeleton that I like, and I’m not saying where it is.”

“That sounds rather swell for one such as yourself,” said another member of Phoenix’s class of Reapers.

***Later at the Dragon Skeleton***

“You _ are _ interesting,” said Phoenix to a smaller Dragon skeleton. “Did you fall down here from Heaven? Wait... are the legends true? The Angel of Death, harvester of souls, made the Skeleton Realm from the souls of the dead? Did you fall down here? Ahh, your still in there? I’ll see if I can give you a home... You’re dead so you won’t mind if I add your wings to me?” Phoenix asked it. “Well, I live in the larger Dragon next to you,” he said though knowing it didn’t care and couldn’t hear him.

***A Really Long Time Later***

“So that is why I as teacher of this class request all of you to find one bone or bone segment that will aid you when we get attacked next. Do NOT attach until approved or you will be stuck with it where you attached it. Any questions?” Phoenix asked the class of new Reapers. “This isn’t mandatory but will help you in the future. If there are no more questions next class we will have Necromancy teacher, Trollaxe, in to see if you are adept or want to continue learing next year.” 

A minute later at Trollaxe’s Necromancy class, “And if it isn’t my finest student, Phoenix, how are you doing?” Trollaxe asked.

“Good, Trollaxe, good. I was just stopping by to say that class you said you'd teach Necromancy at is my next one,” Phoenix replied

“I’ve been waiting for this. Do you think any will join?”

“Five maybe, not many want to be on the field. It worries me.”

“So show them the possibilities, show them what you can do.”

“It’s dangerous for them to try, and if I show them you know no matter how much we tell them not to, they will try.”

“It will work though.”

“Fine, but if the king asks it’s your fault.”

“Fine, by the way, how did you find that shape of Dragon claw to make your horns?”

“Luck, same way I got the Phoenix talons.”

“Oh, I didn’t see you added them.”

“Now I’ve got Dragon Fire, Phoenix Fire, Soul Fire, and Celestial Flame.”

Phoenix found himself at the Arch-Angel ceremony on stage, “Sir, I think you have the wrong soul,” said Phoenix.

“Unfortunately no, you are here. You are reinstated Arch-Angel Zazriel Angel of Truth and Tranquility," said Phoenix's old commander.

After the Arch-Angel ceremony happened for the 11th time in his afterlife (him being on stage three times) Phoenix asked, “Alright, so I’m back to being an Angel?”

“Or if you prefer half-Angel half-Skeleton.”

“I’ll go with that,” said Phoenix before being sent back to the Skeleton Realm. Phoenix now felt his soul ripping apart like a stab wound bigger than a building, nowhere real but everywhere at once, and his soul at the same time was pulling back like magnets with the same poles resisting the slow pull together again.

“No, Azriel, I’m not letting you do anything... even if you can help,” said Phoenix to Azriel Arch-Angel of Death.

“Fine. Just too much activity and you could shatter, and neither of us want that,” said Azriel inside inside of Phoenix’s head.

“I’m not dying again, not yet.”

“The pain you feel won’t stop, it will just lessen your sense of pain entirely.”

“It wasn’t my choice.”

“I will only do your job as Reaper, Zazriel, I won’t try to teach or anything else.”

“Just stop,” said Phoenix still twisting in agony inside his Dragon skeleton house. “This is not where I let you ruin my whole image by letting you go on a killing spree.”


	3. From Fire and Flame

As the dark (if a voice can be dark) voice of Azriel Arch-Angel of Death began to speak a horn sounded once far off in the distance. “You can hardly walk without screaming in agony let alone fight off Demons, can you at least see that?” Azriel asked. 

“I can see your manipulation from a mile away,” Phoenix said, “and I can fight.” 

He then proceeded to take flight, his ebony plated bones sparkling by the light of the Hellfire. His Dragon wings’ width nearly twice his height ignited by Holy Angel-Fire, flames bright blue and white but illuminating a golden aura. Dragon claws pretending to be Demon horns, his right eye glowing green with Soul Fire, his left one burning with the same fire as his wings. At the peak of his wing assisted jump he did a backflip wings stretched wide, scythes inside them, two more on his back. He drew his scythes from his back (they were named Torture and Terror) and they formed a gate to mid-battlefield as he moved them to make an ovular window in between them.

“I am the Phoenix born in the fire of it’s past life, never dying but being reborn anew. Leave us Demons or taste my wrath and lose your head to my scythes. Either one is a pleasurable outcome for me,” Phoenix said while throwing a Demon by it’s chin into three others.

“Sir, we thought you left us,” said a Skeleton.

“Not a Soul could stop me from helping to fight the Demons let alone help the Skeletons,” Phoenix stated factually while beheading another Demon.

A purple circle opened next to him, “Hey! I heard a certain Angel got ripped down to his bones,” said the caster who stepped out.

“And I believe that is a Human… And a magic one at that,” Phoenix said.

“I am a caster, yes, friend. And I’m  **NOT** a wizard,” he said with disdain towards the word wizard.

“You’re that Angel- no, Oblivial- no, Human aren't you?”

“Yes. And you are a piece of paper… but I think you vanished.”

“Why is that, Ark?”

“You look a bit aflame,” Arkon said.

“Ha! Funny, but we’ve got some Demons to reap.”

“What has your mood down, Fire Bird?” he said directing his hand at a Demon, causing the Demon to lift off the ground and fly into one of the many bones projecting from the surface of this Skeleton Realm ‘planet.’

“It’s Phoenix, Ark, and I’m in a small bit of pain.”

“I feel that, Phoenix. I was thinking you might want to get it off your… ribcage.”

Phoenix glares at Arkon for a second while holding a Demon by the throat. He then ignites his hand burning the Demon, “I’m good, Ark,” dropping the Demon.

“Watch your spine Phoenix,” said Arkon seeing a Demon about to strike Phoenix.

Phoenix then ducked under the strike, swiped the legs out from under the Demon, and then flapped his wings, taking off holding the demon by the leg. On his descent, Phoenix then threw the Demon down, the Demon landed on a group of other Demons with a large thud. “Don’t try me right now, Demons,” he said while pulling a risky move by creating a raised skeleton with  ** _HIS OWN SOUL_ ** ! He then pulled his previous body into a pocket realm of skeletons saying, “Comes in handy to have some bones to reanimate wherever I am.” 

“Oh. You just shift from body to body.  _ Voidrios _ ,” he willed rotating his right hand, creating a purple sphere flying at a Demon. When the sphere touched the Demon it immediately engulfed the Demon and as quick as that the sphere and Demon were gone.

“In a moment the lights will kick on so if ANY Demons want to go home, ever, you better do so now,” said Phoenix as light formed into his Angelic body ringing like a wind chime, and for a split second the screams of war stopped and then most of the Demons panicked. Few pushed further as the Skeletons ran- no regrouped backwards shielding their eyes. Then as though all the stars were added together he glowed and then the light grew exponentially and vaporized ALL the Demons there. Then the light shrank not in power but in size into pinpoints as he burnt away into a Skeleton, the pinpoint light split in two and formed the center of his eyes.

Arkon, lowering his ward he pulled up, “Um… I was going to ask you if you wanted to be the third member of a sector to aid settling planets, but you look good here.”

“Let me tell the Skeleton King and my Angelic Commander I’m leaving, then yes!”


End file.
